Under my skin
by Christina Becker
Summary: ¿Cómo se siente Jasper cuando mira a Alice? ¿Qué es lo que le pasa por la cabeza cuando piensa en la primera vez que la vio? Jasper nos explica las razones por las que ha hecho algunas cosas al largo de su vida. Songfic


**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**UNDER MY SKIN**

Jasper siempre estuvo seguro de una cosa: estaba enamorado de Alice. Desde que la vio por primera vez aparecer en aquella cafetería de Filadelfia, con una preciosa sonrisa en su rostro, estuvo plenamente seguro: la amaba.

Jasper también sabía que Alice sentía lo mismo. Cuando ella estaba cerca de él, Jasper estaba completamente feliz, estaba tranquilo y se sentía seguro a su lado.

Si a Jasper le hubieran dicho antes cómo iba a ser su vida después de abandonar a María y más tarde a Peter y Charlotte, no se lo hubiera creído.

La felicidad, la esperanza, la tranquilidad, la seguridad. Éstas eran cosas que Jasper no había sentido antes, y ni siquiera imaginado ni soñado. Porque cuando Alice está cerca, Jasper es diferente, es él mismo.

_When I feel you close to me_  
_It's easy to believe_  
_To the depths and back again_  
_To find that I'm still needing_  
_Feel the fear dissipate_  
_When you are everything you are_  
_Feel my soul come awake_  
_You carry me away_

_(Cuando te siento cerca de mí_  
_Es fácil creer_  
_A las profundidades y de vuelta_  
_Para saber que todavía estoy necesitando_  
_Siente que el miedo se disipa_  
_Cuando tu eres todo lo que eres_  
_Siento que mi alma se despierta_  
_tu me llevas lejos)_

Porque cuando Jasper está dolido o triste, Alice se encarga de animarlo y de hacerle sonreír de nuevo. Es la única persona que puede lograr eso, ni siquiera Emmett con sus bromas es capaz de hacerlo. Porque Alice es el mundo de Jasper, es su vida.

_When I hurt, when I bleed_  
_You're holding me_  
_Feel you scratching at the surface_  
_Under my skin_

_(Cuando me duele, cuando yo sangro_  
_Tú me sostienes_  
_Siento que rascas en la superficie_  
_Bajo mi piel)_

Jasper aún recuerda el miedo que tuvo en la batalla de los neófitos de Victoria. Al ver a Alice luchando allí con unos asesinos sin piedad, que no les importaba nada, ni los sentimientos ni nada parecido. Sólo iban a matar, con sed de sangre. Jasper sabía que Alice era plenamente capaz de luchar contra ellos, pero eso no tranquilizaba nada a Jasper. Él hubiera dado su vida por Alice, su vida para que Alice no hubiera tenido que conocer ése mundo de lucha y muerte. Eso era lo último que quería Jasper. Por eso no le importó si para ayudar a Alice a él lo mordieran en el antebrazo. No le importó tampoco el daño que eso pudiera ocasionarle, o el enfado que eso provocaría en Alice. No, valió la pena si sirvió para que Alice estuviera segura.

_Oh the sweet serenity _  
_I'm beautifully addicted _  
_You are more than I can take_  
_I crave you undiluted _  
_You calm the ache, I come awake_  
_When you are everything you are _  
_Feel the fear dissipate _  
_You carry me away _

_When I hurt, when I bleed _

_You're holding me _  
_Feel you scratching at the surface _  
_Under my skin _

_(Oh, dulce serenidad  
__Soy perfectamente adicto  
Tú eres más de lo que yo puedo tomar  
Te anhelo sin diluir  
Tú me calmas el dolor, yo me despierto  
Cuando tú eres todo lo que tú eres  
Sentir que el miedo se va  
Tú me llevas lejos_

_Cuando me duele, cuando yo sangro_  
_Tú me sostienes_  
_Sentir que rascas en la superficie_  
_Bajo mi piel.)_

Porque para Alice no hay nadie tan importante como Alice, el amor de su vida. Ella es la razón de su existencia, el motivo por el cual sigue viviendo. Porque justo antes de que Jasper la encontrara, su vida no tenía sentido, se sentía solo, deprimido.

Por eso abandonó a Peter y a Charlotte, no podía soportar más sentir que se querían tanto, y que a él nadie lo había querido así nunca. Vagó por el país sin ningún rumbo en concreto, completamente solo y deprimido. Pero cuando para no llamar la atención entró en aquella cafetería y vio aquella mujer contenta de verle, con ese sentimiento de esperanza, supo que quería estar con ella el resto de su vida. Por eso no dudó en cogerle la mano cuando ella se la ofreció para marcharse del lugar, y eso que ni siquiera sabía su nombre, ni quién era, ni de dónde venía, ni por qué estaba contenta de verlo, ni lo que quería decir con eso de "Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo". Él confió en ella desde el primer instante, temiendo al principio que fuera a atacarle, como nunca antes había confiado en alguien.

_Could I be lost _  
_Could I disappear _  
_Could I be lost _  
_Would you find me here? _  
_Could I be lost in a secret place? _  
_Could I rest in the shadow of your face?_

_(Podría estar perdido  
Podría desaparecer  
Podría estar perdido  
Deberías encontrarme aquí?  
Podría estar perdido en un sitio secreto?  
Podría reposar en la sombra de tu rostro?)_

Se marcharon de la cafetería agarrados de la mano, y se dirigieron juntos a un lugar para poder hablar y darse explicaciones. Jasper se quedó perplejo e impresionado cuando Alice le explicó acerca de su don de poder ver el futuro y cómo ella hacía muchos años que le estaba esperando. A él, que se creía que nadie en el mundo iba a amarlo y quererlo jamás; a él, que se creía que estaba solo en el mundo; a él, que ahora le estaba encontrando un sentido a su vida. Él no le tuvo que explicar demasiado, puesto que Alice ya había visto escenas de su vida, pero lo que sí que tuvo que explicarle era sobre su don para controlar las emociones y sentimientos. Ella quedó impresionada.

Y el momento más amargo fue cuando él le preguntó más cosas sobre su vida, como por ejemplo de su vida humana. Jasper se sintió realmente mal cuando Alice respondió con voz apagada y triste: "No recuerdo nada sobre mi vida humana. Mi primer recuerdo es mi despertar como vampiro". Jasper se sorprendió de que nadie hubiera estado con ella, de que la hubieran dejado sola durante su transformación, y admiró su valentía al pasar tantos años ella sola.

Jasper le dijo que su vida empezaba ahora, que el pasado quedaba atrás y fue cuando Jasper le dijo: "Ahora es el momento de iniciar una nueva vida, los dos juntos". La sonrisa de Alice se hizo tan inmensa que no hicieron falta más palabras. Jasper se prometió que no iba a dejar que nadie le hiciera daño al que ahora era el amor de su vida.

_When I hurt, when I bleed o_  
_You're holding me _  
_Feel you scratching at the surface _  
_Under my skin_

_(Cuando me duele, cuando yo sangro  
Tu me sostienes  
Sentir que rascas en la superficie  
Bajo mi piel) _

Porque Alice lo era todo para él. Alice es su vida entera.

* * *

**¡Hola! Les gustó? Le encontraron sentido? Es un absoluto desastre?**

**Estaba escuchando esta canción de ****Skillet: "Under my skin"**** y se me ocurrió hacer un Songfic…no sé si me quedó demasiado bien, pero sean comprensivas chicas! El segundo me quedará mejor! xD haha Si hay algo mal traducido lo siento, lo he traducido yo jajaja**

**Por si a alguien le interesa estoy escribiendo un minific de dos o tres capítulos sobre la relación (de hermanos) Alice y Emmett. Será de humor jiji Dentro de poco la publicaré =)**

**Espero que les haya agradado mucho, o al menos un poco ;P**

**Besos,**

**Christina.**


End file.
